The Diary of Leaim Addams
by ukei
Summary: It's about a 14 year old boy going through life and living with 8 brothers and sisters. Leaim soon finds out that life and love don't mix at 14. But as he gets older he tries to live a normal life. Then getting a girl knocked up doesn't make it normal.
1. Chapter 1

Leaim Addams's Diary

entry 1

Ginnie gave this to be for my birthday. She suggested that I 'express my feelings' in it. Mum agreed. She said that I should write my "private business".

…hehe…that's what she said…

Anyways, this is how my birthday went.

I trusted my Mum to plan my birthday "spectacular". She still treats like I am 6. It turns out I was wrong...

_Flashback_

"_Surprise" Don't you just love it! It's perfect!_

Now I righting in this bloody thing 'expressing my feelings'. Only if Ginnie wasn't born I wouldn't be a twin. Only if, only if it's basically at worlds end, and I hate it.

-Leaim

entry 2

Mum told me Ginnie and I need to spend some quality time together just because we're twins, and stop not telling her things til after the fact. But I also haven't told her that I am failing the 7th grade. Ginnie says that I should tell her, but then I reminded her about what happened with Aiden.

_Flashback_

"_You mean to tell me that you drop out of high school, _ Aiden?"

After hearing my mum blow up on Aiden we haven't told her much since then. I almost called my dad an ask him to come get me and Ginnie, but Ginnie said no. Now Aiden hardly comes out of his room. Scary isn't?

-Leaim

entry 3

Reagan just turned 17 yesterday. Everyone of us were there From my older Riley to my younger sister Aubrey. Oh did I ever mention I was one of nine kids. I tell you them all from the beginning: Riley, Reagan, Aiden, Teagan, Leaim, Ginnie, Ally, Mason, and Aubrey. Riley is 20, Reagan is 17, Aiden is 16, Teagan is 16, Ginnie is 13, Ally is 12, Mason is 12, Aubrey is 8, and I am 13.

Her birthday actually wasn't all that great. She was caught kissing this boy and I thought when Aiden got Mum's wrath that was the best she could do but I was so wrong. Reagan now blames me for her problems.

-Leaim


	2. Chapter 2

Leaim Addams's Diary

entry 1

Ginnie gave this to be for my birthday. She suggested that I 'express my feelings' in it. Mum agreed. She said that I should write my "private business".

…hehe…that's what she said…

Anyways, this is how my birthday went.

I trusted my Mum to plan my birthday "spectacular". She still treats like I am 6. It turns out I was wrong...

_Flashback_

"_Surprise" Don't you just love it! It's perfect!_

Now I righting in this bloody thing 'expressing my feelings'. Only if Ginnie wasn't born I wouldn't be a twin. Only if, only if it's basically at worlds end, and I hate it.

-Leaim

entry 2

Mum told me Ginnie and I need to spend some quality time together just because we're twins, and stop not telling her things til after the fact. But I also haven't told her that I am failing the 7th grade. Ginnie says that I should tell her, but then I reminded her about what happened with Aiden.

_Flashback_

"_You mean to tell me that you drop out of high school, _ Aiden?"

After hearing my mum blow up on Aiden we haven't told her much since then. I almost called my dad an ask him to come get me and Ginnie, but Ginnie said no. Now Aiden hardly comes out of his room. Scary isn't?

-Leaim

entry 3

Reagan just turned 17 yesterday. Everyone of us were there From my older Riley to my younger sister Aubrey. Oh did I ever mention I was one of nine kids. I tell you them all from the beginning: Riley, Reagan, Aiden, Teagan, Leaim, Ginnie, Ally, Mason, and Aubrey. Riley is 20, Reagan is 17, Aiden is 16, Teagan is 16, Ginnie is 13, Ally is 12, Mason is 12, Aubrey is 8, and I am 13.

Her birthday actually wasn't all that great. She was caught kissing this boy and I thought when Aiden got Mum's wrath that was the best she could do but I was so wrong. Reagan now blames me for her problems.

-Leaim


	3. Chapter 3

Leaim Addams's Diary

entry 1

Ginnie gave this to be for my birthday. She suggested that I 'express my feelings' in it. Mum agreed. She said that I should write my "private business".

…hehe…that's what she said…

Anyways, this is how my birthday went.

I trusted my Mum to plan my birthday "spectacular". She still treats like I am 6. It turns out I was wrong...

_Flashback_

"_Surprise" Don't you just love it! It's perfect!_

Now I righting in this bloody thing 'expressing my feelings'. Only if Ginnie wasn't born I wouldn't be a twin. Only if, only if it's basically at worlds end, and I hate it.

-Leaim

entry 2

Mum told me Ginnie and I need to spend some quality time together just because we're twins, and stop not telling her things til after the fact. But I also haven't told her that I am failing the 7th grade. Ginnie says that I should tell her, but then I reminded her about what happened with Aiden.

_Flashback_

"_You mean to tell me that you drop out of high school, _ Aiden?"

After hearing my mum blow up on Aiden we haven't told her much since then. I almost called my dad an ask him to come get me and Ginnie, but Ginnie said no. Now Aiden hardly comes out of his room. Scary isn't?

-Leaim

entry 3

Reagan just turned 17 yesterday. Everyone of us were there From my older Riley to my younger sister Aubrey. Oh did I ever mention I was one of nine kids. I tell you them all from the beginning: Riley, Reagan, Aiden, Teagan, Leaim, Ginnie, Ally, Mason, and Aubrey. Riley is 20, Reagan is 17, Aiden is 16, Teagan is 16, Ginnie is 13, Ally is 12, Mason is 12, Aubrey is 8, and I am 13.

Her birthday actually wasn't all that great. She was caught kissing this boy and I thought when Aiden got Mum's wrath that was the best she could do but I was so wrong. Reagan now blames me for her problems.

-Leaim


	4. Chapter 4

entry 4

You now that feeling you get when you see a girl and all of a sudden u feel bounded to her. Well that is how I felt when I met Ginnie's best friend, Melanie. Boy was that a mistake. Melanie was nice and all but when Ginnie found out we were seeing each other, and caught us making out she would have killed me if she could.

"_Oh my god! Leaim! How could you kiss her she is my best friend you are so gross!"_

But when Melanie told her that we have been together for awhile she freaked.

"_What! You have to be kidding...OH MY GOD!"_

And was when Riley, Reagan, Aiden, Teagan, and Mason came in. Thank God mum wasn't home. And when the three of us made a decision, me and Melanie were still together and Ginnie was finally okay with it.(I'm gonna talk to my best man Alec to see if he will date her.

-Leaim


End file.
